<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Chapstick by adashofblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899308">Cherry Chapstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofblue/pseuds/adashofblue'>adashofblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Pete Wentz In Lipstick, Pining, Romance, Swearing, just a smidge of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofblue/pseuds/adashofblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Premise: Patrick decides to pull a prank of Pete involving red cherry chapsticks from Target but his plan backfires on him when he realizes Pete looks smashing hot in said red cherry chapstick. </p><p>This is a simple one-shot to ease my way into the fandom, I hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Hurley &amp; Joe Trohman, Joe Trohman &amp; Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump &amp; Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Chapstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does <em>anyone</em> use these? I mean, for real! How many flavors can they make up? Key lime? Aloha coconut? Fucking <strong><em>cake batter?”</em></strong> Pete wondered aloud to no one, since Patrick was in the other aisle, but he overheard what his bandmate was on about and it piqued his curiosity.</p><p>He looked around the corner to find Pete giggling to himself over an assortment of chapstick flavors. He certainly does find amusement in interesting places.</p><p>Then suddenly, Patrick got the most genius idea when he spotted a particularly red-looking chapstick on the bottom row, and he knew what he had to do…</p><p>The entire band was currently at a Target in Wisconsin, winding down after their last concert. Joe and Andy were sailing around in a shopping cart, picking up more ramen and candy than two grown men should be legally allowed to buy. Pete and Patrick were originally just dragged along for the ride, more than anything wanting to crash in the tour bus and sleep for a week and a half, but now things were taking a turn for the better.</p><p>Patrick sauntered up next to Pete, acting as inconspicuous as he could as he joined in the bassist’s train of thought.</p><p>“Well, maybe pickle flavor’s more to your taste, then? Or how about bacon balm?”</p><p>“Yikes dude, you’re gonna make me throw up in my mouth.” replied Pete, mock-retching into his fist, and while he was distracted, Patrick backed up against the shelf of chapsticks, snagging the ‘cherry flavor’ and curling it up to hide it in his palm. Cherry should do the most damage, right?</p><p><em>“What?</em> Bacon’s good!”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t want it on my lips if I can’t eat it!” Pete laughed, and Patrick set his plan in motion, stalling.</p><p>“What about cherry, then?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, I guess that makes more sense, I mean, cherry’s fresh, right? Bacon’s not.”</p><p>Patrick smirked to himself, unscrewing the lid on the chapstick expertly behind his back. Pete didn’t suspect a thing, and it was perfect.</p><p>“Alright, if you insist…”</p><p>And with that, he attacked, a fatal swipe of the balm across the bassist’s lips and Pete was done for. Patrick took a step back to avoid getting hit in the face.</p><p>“Patrick, what the-?!” His words died down and he went stiff as a brick, cheeks turning a familiar shade to the lipstick he’s wearing. His tongue snuck out to taste the cherry.</p><p>“You did <em>not</em> just do that.” whispered Pete in disbelief.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I had to! It was just too perfect!” Patrick managed between laughing bursts, too busy doubling over and clutching his stomach to care about his potential death. But when he looked back up to see the damage he’d caused, the laughter died in his throat.</p><p>Yes, Pete was wearing cherry chapstick. It was dark and pigmented like lipstick and Patrick had just hoped to get a good laugh out of it. But alas, his plan had backfired on him.</p><p>Patrick had actually managed to paint Pete’s lip without getting it on his teeth or chin. It’s not flawless, but it definitely doesn’t look bad. Patrick’s genius had stabbed him in the back.</p><p>“You did. You totally fuckin’ did, didn’t you? I thought I was with friends here, and then you do <em>that?!” </em></p><p>It was a valiant attempt of sounding offended, but the big smile curling the corners of his lips upward gave him away. White rows of straight teeth showed when he laughed, he was obviously not very upset, but Patrick was. Because Pete looked amazing. And that wasn’t his intention.</p><p>What kind of cruel joke was this? wondered the vocalist to himself, unable to form a coherent sentence to say back to Pete.</p><p>“Trick? Hey, I was just jokin’ man. I’m not mad or anything.”</p><p>And Patrick knew that but <em>Goddamnit</em>, why did his tongue feel too large for his mouth, and why was his heart racing? His brain felt like it was filled with cotton, he couldn’t do jack shit but stare.</p><p>Pete looked so pretty.</p><p>“Umm, buddy? You in there? What, you transfixed by my beauty or something? Well, I can’t exactly blame you.”</p><p>It was when he lowered his voice an octave, running a hand through his hair and posing jokingly, that Patrick realized he’d been staring at his bandmate for far too long. He sputtered out a “What? Yes! I mean no! I mean, I <em>wasn’t</em>-” but he immediately shut up since he realized he was just making things worse.</p><p>Pete didn’t seem to mind at all, however, and if he noticed how much he was flustering his bandmate, he wasn’t making it known. He spotted a small, greasy-looking mirror set up by the chapsticks and took a look at himself.</p><p>“Yo! I actually look kinda dope! You might’ve done me a favor with this one, Trick.” Patrick joined him in laughing, hoping to play this off as the joke it was supposed to be. Except the only fool here was Patrick, he thought, his face still burning. He felt like a teenager again, gushing over some boy he can’t get, and it wasn’t ideal. Then, Pete snatched the chapstick up from Patrick’s hands.</p><p>“Gimme that.” And he turned to the mirror again to perfect the artwork that was his lips even further, pursing them in amusement. When he faced the vocalist, he was oblivious to his stunned silence, blowing him a kiss and asking if he looked pretty.</p><p>“Hell yeah, you do.” slipped out without Patrick’s permission, and he slapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p><em>Shit</em>. Of course his mouth had to say it, why wouldn’t it? Patrick cursed his idiot monkey brain for being so stupid, but when Pete’s jaw went slack, his brows nearly reaching his hairline, he thought it was almost worth the humiliation.</p><p><em>Almost</em>.</p><p>“I-... I should get Andy and Joe, and uh-... Be right back!” Patrick rambled, scrambling backward to get out of the aisle, and he could hear Pete calling his name after him. </p><hr/><p>It had been over a week now since the chapstick fiasco, and Patrick had been able to avoid the issue of crushing on his bandmate by burying himself in tour work and signing pictures.</p><p>Things weren’t necessarily weird between the two of them, but there was a change in the air, and both of them felt it, no doubt. Patrick knew it was all his fault, and he swore he would never do something so stupid again. That promise was partly for his band’s sake - no need to create drama or give any of his bandmates reason to leave - but it was mostly for his own health. Patrick thought Pete was content with ignoring the issue as well, until…</p><p>“Hey, Pete. Woah, that’s different! Splash of color, I like it!”</p><p>Patrick could hear Joe and Pete talking outside the touring bus, and his ears perked at Joe’s words. <em>Splash of color?</em></p><p>That familiar, warm laugh of Pete’s sounded, and it made the singer’s stomach churn in the oddest way.</p><p>“Thanks, man!”</p><p>Patrick glanced over to the stack of CDs he’s meant to be signing and exhaled a long sigh. He’d never get these done at this pace. Especially not when he heard someone entering the van and sidling up close to him.</p><p>“Hey, Trick? Ready for the next show?”</p><p>“Yeah, for sure.” replied Patrick, meaning for it to come out flat but having it sound rather shaky instead. Terrific.</p><p>He didn’t dare look up at the bassist, or he wouldn’t be able to look away.</p><p>“So am I. I’m so pumped I decided to revisit an old favorite.” Pete murmured right next to Patrick’s ear, and the singer almost broke the pen he was holding in his grip. He was fuming.</p><p>“What are you talking about?!” he snapped, turning his head to look at his bandmate only to get nose-to-nose to a lipstick-wearing Pete. <em>Again</em>.</p><p><strong>Fuck</strong>.</p><p>An embarrassing squeak left Patrick’s lips as he reeled back, stuttering “o-old favorite?”. Pete snickered at his reaction, licking his lips and the vocalist was starting to think he did that on purpose just to get a rise out of him.</p><p>“Well, you seemed to have such a positive reaction to it last time, so I bought it with the snacks. You were too out of it to notice.”</p><p>“Are you trying to rile me up, Pete?”</p><p>He finally found the courage to face the gorgeous man in front of him, backing him up against the wall, and yet Pete was still smirking at him, the bastard.</p><p>“So you <em>do</em> like it.” he raised daringly, dark eyes staring straight into the singer’s, unafraid and certain and Patrick felt dizzy. He took off his hat and placed it on Pete’s head, a little rougher a movement that he had intended it to be.</p><p>“I <em>don’t</em>. It’s distracting.” lied Patrick.</p><p>“We’re kicking off soon. Better get backstage and rehearse, Wentz.”</p><p>He surprised even himself when he did the one thing he thought to be impossible: walking away from Pete Wentz in cherry chapstick.</p><hr/><p> Their next concert was minutes away now and Patrick was in a mood best described with the word ‘meh’. He warmed up for the third time that day, went through some choruses and riffs on the guitar for the newest additions to the setlists. He knew the classics by heart at this point.</p><p>They all got together for rehearsal and Patrick saw, to his fury, that Pete was <em>still</em> wearing the chapstick.</p><p>“You’re not wearing that on stage, are you?” he asked, and Pete shrugged his shoulders, knowing fully well that Patrick was bothered by it and still acting dumb.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Yeah, Pat, what’s wrong?” agreed Andy to make matters worse, having paused his conversation with Joe to eye Patrick, who felt shame coiling in his stomach. This crush on his bandmate was messing with his head, making him hostile, and Patrick grimaced, opening his mouth to apologize. But Pete was miles ahead of him.</p><p>“Actually, I think Patrick needs to practice one last thing before we go on stage.”</p><p>And with that, he grabbed the singer’s hand and whisked him away into the nearest dressing room, leaving Andy and Joe staring after them.</p><p>“That was kinda weird.” Joe thought aloud, turning to Andy with a cocked brow.</p><p>“Yeah, no kidding…”</p><hr/><p>Patrick stumbled backward when Pete let go of him, locking the door behind them and cornering the singer against a wall.</p><p>“Okay, spill it. What’s the deal?” he demanded.</p><p>Patrick’s heart was thumping so loud in his chest that he barely registered the bassist’s words, his eyes flitting over Pete’s painted lips, twisted in a pretty frown.</p><p>“W-what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Come on man, don’t do that. You <em>know</em> what I’m talking about.”</p><p>Patrick attempted a casual shrug.</p><p>“The lipstick! Why does it bug you so much that I’m wearing it? You’re the one who put it on me in the first place!” exclaimed Pete, not mad because he doesn’t really get mad - not at <em>Patrick</em> - but he was ticked off for sure.</p><p>“It doesn’t bother me! I just-” he trailed off, he couldn’t say it. There was just no way.</p><p>But then the bassist leaned forward, trapping Patrick against the wall and lowering his voice.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>And with Pete’s insistent gaze on him, that small sliver of concern in them, and that offended downturn of his painted lips, the truth spilled out of Patrick like the air out of a punctured balloon.</p><p>“I don’t want you wearing the lipstick on stage ‘cause <em>I</em> wanna be the only one who gets to see you in it. Okay? There! I said it!”</p><p>Pete pulled back, stunned. Patrick couldn’t face him, he wanted to sink through the ground and die, and his friend’s expression was not helping his case.</p><p>“Really?” Pete asked, voice suddenly small.</p><p>Patrick swallowed thickly, his eyes trying to find purchase on the wall behind Pete, on the abandoned CD’s waiting to be signed, <em>anywhere</em> but on the bassist.</p><p>“Yes, really. I’ve told you the reason, now can you please take it off?”</p><p>Then Pete said something that made Patrick’s heart stop.</p><p>“Why don’t you make me?”</p><p>Patrick blinked wide-eyed up at Pete, who stood tall, intimidating and gorgeous before him, wearing a smug, challenging grin.</p><p>Oh, that was it. That was the <em>last</em> straw!</p><p>The last amount of strength to help restrain himself from kissing this tall asshole senseless was thrown out the window the moment he heard those five words. Patrick crashed his lips against Pete’s, his arms coming around his neck and a fist bunching up his collar, keeping him in place. Pete had no complaints, it seemed, humming against his lips and eagerly parting them to deepen their kiss. His fingers buried in Patrick’s hair, nails ghosting the singer’s scalp and sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>Patrick made sure not to pull away before he had kissed every inch of red off his band mate’s lips, and they were both out of breath when they - reluctantly - parted.</p><p>Dark brown eyes were practically swallowed whole by pupils. Splotches of pink, remnants of the chapstick, dotted Pete’s jaw and a faint hint of cherry was on Patrick’s tongue.</p><p>“Took ya long enough.” Pete teased him, all smiles. Patrick shoved him lightly, although he was smiling like a dope.</p><p>“Dude, you’re suuuuper red! And I’d be willing to bet I am too. That’s gonna be evident on stage, y’know?” he laughed, warm and affectionate, resting his forehead against the singer’s.</p><p>He was so beautiful.</p><p>“I don’t care.” Patrick replied and, all FAD-references aside, he truly meant that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>